Rising From The Ashes
by TheLoneGunman41
Summary: Takes place at end of Ashes to Ashes. This is a Walt/Vic story. First try at Fanfiction...feedback appreciated. Hopefully it is not too disjointed. The story has been reviewed by me (no beta), so all mistakes are mine. #LongLiveLongmire
1. Chapter 1

"In the Garden of Paradise, beneath the Tree of Knowledge, bloomed a rose bush. Here, in the first rose, a bird was born. His flight was like the flashing of light, his plumage was beauteous, and his song ravishing. But when Eve plucked the fruit of the tree of knowledge of good and evil, when she and Adam were driven from Paradise, there fell from the flaming sword of the cherub a spark into the nest of the bird, which blazed up forthwith. The bird perished in the flames; but from the red egg in the nest there fluttered aloft a new one—the one solitary Phoenix bird. The fable tells that he dwells in Arabia, and that every hundred years, he burns himself to death in his nest; but each time a new Phoenix, the only one in the world, rises up from the red egg." Hans Christian Andersen

"Rising From the Ashes"

By the Lone Gunman

Chapter One: Raging Fire

As I ride Spirit back to my cabin, I feel the finality of the loss of Martha. She is truly the first and only woman that I ever loved. I gaze at the cabin coming into view, and realize that she is truly gone from that place, her ashes blowing in the wind and the essence of her meandering in the meadow where we said our vows. It was the right thing to do….to let her go….but the absence is crushing. I am truly a solitary man, but not by my own volition. Jacob Knighthorse stole her from me and tore the fabric of my family apart. He stole my life as I knew and envisioned it to be.

The thought of Jacob Knighthorse brings the pain in my gut to its boiling point and I can feel the burn in my chest….a burning so hot that it ignites the angry flames of murder in my heart. My gaze is momentarily blurred by this painful rage, but I find clarity in the fact that my Martha would soon be avenged…that justice will be served for her and my family. Jacob Knighthorse was going down one way or another today.

I bring Spirit to a gallop, my impatient thoughts goading me on to finish this battle with this uncontrollable rage inside me. My thoughts of the past are overwhelming me today and I flashback to a grungy hotel room, where I threatened Ed Gorski with my story of Achilles. I am more like Achilles than I ever would have imagined…Fated to choose between the glory of killing the man responsible for Martha's murder and the bittersweet homecoming to what is left of my family….my life. Thoughts of Vic slam into me and the ache of longing reverberates through my body…of what could have been with her...that she is one more sacrifice on this journey….my journey to a fated death. I know she will be disappointed in me for my choice. Because in choosing this path….I most certainly will die or be imprisoned for what I am about to do.

I finish loading my gun at the table, the silence of the cabin accentuating the volume of the conversations within. I take a deep breath trying to quiet those voices in my mind and focus on what will most likely be my last mission. But a voice from the past calls out to me and as hard as I try, I can't shake it….."You hear the voices too…you have an unquiet mind…." I chose glory back then too…taunting Mother Nature to take me as I pursued Wayne Durrell up that mountain. To my surprise, I did not die…and even more surprising was how hard I fought to stay alive. I wanted to live…live to find justice for Martha…for a reconciliation with my daughter….and with much guilt, I wanted to live to see Vic again….to look into her eyes…become lost in those flames of golden fire that flicker from the brown depths of her soul…reassure her that I indeed came back alive…connect with her.

Yet again, I feel the tickle of hesitation in going through with this last mission…the mission to finally get justice for Martha. The temptation of letting go of all this….this indescribable pain….and thought of truly living again darts into the recesses of my mind. I think back on that moment in my office, when I had to serve Vic the divorce papers from Sean. I was angry at Sean for forcing my involvement in the ending of their marriage and having to deliver such personal news to Vic. Especially since I had desperately tried to distance myself from it and not be the cause of the marriage ending. I was also nervous of what the divorce could mean for Vic and me. Her being married helped set a boundary between Vic and me…and without it….was…well…Boy Howdy. That nervous energy was evident when I delivered those divorce papers to Vic…and somehow I found the courage to look into her eyes…connect with her…and ask her to stay. In my mind, I was asking her to stay not only in Wyoming…in this office….but to stay here with me….because I needed her desperately. My nerves were fluttering at an all-time high, so scared that she might laugh in my face and tell me she was leaving the Great State of Wyoming as fast as she possible could…goodbye…see yah later cowboy. The other part of me was terrified that she would agree to stay…not for the job…but stay for me…and everything that entails…Boy Howdy. To my astonishment, she looked me in the eyes, those golden-flames flickering so bright, and asked for a pen to sign the divorce papers...she was staying. And even more astonishing, I wasn't terrified by it…just the opposite….a calmness overtook me…the knowledge that Vic was truly by my side…as my deputy…my friend…and the hint of something more on the horizon. At that moment I felt something click inside me…that there could be something more…something beautiful. A clattering sound broke my thoughts and I looked down to see a bullet had fallen from my fingers and was rolling across the table. I quickly grasped the bullet with my hand…the hand that still carried the remnants of Martha's ashes…the burning pain igniting again inside me…and those wonderful thoughts of Vic are replaced by anger, sadness and guilt…the guilt of thinking about moving on with Vic and leaving Martha and the life we had behind me.

I look down and see more evidence of the ashes on my shirt and jeans….I feel I am encased in ashes and flames…it is the embodiment of fire…of my selfish self-destruction. As I leave the cabin for what will most likely be the last time, I feel a presence behind me and turn to see the Owl….the Owl that I have envisioned being my wife's spirit….visiting me….warning me of danger…of death. I turn to get into my truck…the stubborn man that I am….ready to face this danger and death, even my own, head on.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Sifting Through the Ashes

As I slowly make my way up the stairs to the office, my thoughts drift back to one of the shittiest weeks of my life...shit...its been a shitty year. Tormented by Ed "The Stalker" Gorski, Kidnapped by Chance "The Crazed Nutjob" Gilbert, attacked by Branch "Batshit Crazy" Connally, divorced by my husband and was on the wrong end of Walt's fist. The last one was an accident of course...and in all honesty it was the best thing that happened to me all week...mostly because it broke the tension between me and Walt. Heck...we almost had a drink together...

Walt...he has definitely had it rougher than me. He even got wrapped up in my messes this year...and as always he was there to right my ship...well...almost always. I still feel the sting of embarrassment when Walt had to deliver the divorce papers to me...probably Sean's parting shot to me since I refused to quit my job...Sean...what a fucking shitbird. Well...he really isn't a shitbird...just acting like one. I guess I can't really blame him. My actions or non-actions said it all...I chose my job over my marriage to him...and to Sean that meant I chose Walt over him. And if I am being truly honest with myself, Sean was right about that...I did choose Walt...but I chose Walt long before Sean's ultimatum. I know I should feel some semblance of sadness because my marriage ended...but all I feel is a sense of failure for not being able to make it work and the guilt for not wanting it to work. In the end I was pretending on so many levels...pretending that I wanted to be a wife to Sean and denying that I was in love with Walt. The gravity of those thoughts hit me and I feel the sting of tears forming in my eyes...like I have had another punch to the nose, I bring my hand to my face. My chest tightens from the insecurity of the moment...the moment I realize that this is the first time I have truly been in love with someone. I loved Sean in my own way, but I wasn't in love with him. My relationship...if you could call it that, with Ed Gorski was definitely not based on love...it was more about power and control. I feel a shiver run through my body at my admission and as I reach the doorway to the office, I decide to use Walt's private entrance into his office so Ruby and Ferg won't see me at such a weak moment.

As I close the door to Walt's office, my eyes glance at his empty desk. I feel a sense of relief that my assumption that Walt was attending Henry's celebratory party was correct. I continue to stair at Walt's empty chair and think back to the night Walt was forced to serve those divorce papers to me. I remember being amused at his hemming and hawing and then my heart dropped into my gut as I realized he was "serving" me with divorce papers and then it changed so quickly to embarrassment as I realized that Sean had set this moment up. I had to fight to keep breathing...letting out a deep sigh to aid my cause...and began to read the papers in front of me. Then suddenly my focus came back to Walt...he said my name with such conviction...and then he said those words...the words I have been wanting to hear from him..."I want you to stay". I looked up and into those cerulean blue eyes...eyes that held so much intensity...an intensity directed at me. My stomach flutters now at the thought of that moment, just like it did when it happened. Something clicked in me then and I knew I wanted to stay...that I belonged in a small town in Wyoming with an old-school Sheriff...a man that was so much more than that...he was the most honest, loyal and caring man that I have ever met in my life. After I signed those dammed divorce papers, I stood in front of him stairing into those intense eyes readying myself to show him why I was staying when the phone rang interrupting my plans for him...damn...

A ringing sound wakes me from my thoughts and I realize that Walt's phone is indeed ringing. I quickly answer the phone, "Sheriff's Department" and hear Cady's voice, "Vic...is my Dad there?...he never showed at Henry's party." Vic could hear the worry in Cady's voice and began to worry herself., "No...Walt's not in the office...I assumed he was with you and Henry at the Red Pony." I could hear Cady let out a long sigh before she found her voice again, "I know...I thought he would show up when Henry did...but Henry walked in the door a few minutes ago and Dad wasn't with him...Vic...something's not right...I just have this bad feeling...something is wrong." I took in those last words...and that sick feelilng in my stomach returned...but somehow I found the voice to speak, "I will find him Cady...I must admit I am worried too...but you know your Dad...parties aren't his thing...he's probably out at some speedtrap somewhere, enjoying the silence." I hoped my words would lift Cady's mood somewhat...this was a time for celebrating Henry's new found freedom. Cady's response was improved but still cautious, "You're probably right...but...Vic...just find him." I responded the only way I could, with confidence and little bad-ass thrown in for good measure, "I will...and when I do...I will kick his ass for worrying us." I heard Cady's nervously laugh at that statement before saying "Okay" and hanging up the phone.

"Walt...where the hell are you?" I said to no one in particular. I could feel the worry creep inside me...making me feel weak. That weakness drawing out my anger...fuck...I hate feeling this way. The last time I felt like this and Walt was missing, he had decided to chase Wayne Durrell up that damn mountain...in a fucking snow storm. I swear that man...he can be so stubborn. I remember being so pissed at him...at everyone really...not because of their lack of action...but because I was so scared that I would lose him and I was powerless to do anything about it. After I punched that FBI agent and was exiled to the bench outside the office, I became consciously aware that I had feelings for Walt. I mean...I was always attracted to him...and felt a need to protect him because I could sense he was vulernable and lost over his wife's death. But this was different...I didn't really know what kind of feelings these were...I just knew I couldn't lose him...I needed him. It was an overwhelming feeling...that burning sensation of longing to have him by my side. At some point our working relationship became a partnership...and now it was growing into something more...I need to find Walt...not just for Cady...but for me...for us. I pick up the phone and dial Walt's home number...I become frustrated with the ringing sound and then I hear the voice of Walt's dead wife on the voice mail. Shit Walt...where the hell are you? My worry is quickly turning into panic...wondering if he was battling another demon...either real or those demons that stair back at you in the mirror. I bite my bottom lip and out of habit, reach for my wedding ring on my finger, but my fingers come up empty. The divorce may not be final yet, but I am a free woman...and this free woman is going to get her man and bring him back from that firestorm he is fighting to get into or out of...whatever the case may be. With that thought, I turn on my heals and run out the door to find Walt...to find my life.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Sorry for not updating this story for a while..sometimes real life gets in the way of my fantasy life. I really appreciate all of the kind reviews. I have submitted two chapters, so hopefully it makes up for it.

Chapter Three: Apropos

I start the engine of my truck….the truck that I nicknamed "Bullet" so long ago….I glance to the passenger seat where I have stored a small arsenal of weapons. I shake my head at it being "apropos" to the nature of my journey today. We are a "Bullet" and I am set to find my target….Jacob Knighthorse…with that thought I pull out onto the road towards my final destination.

"Apropos" I think back to the day I used that term in reference to the "Unkindness of Ravens". I was working a case with Vic….Grant Parkford had been murdered trying to save his daughter from a life of prostitution. Vic nagged my ass to that snow covered mountain-side that day under the ruse of a dead body…a body that ended up being a sheep….but then later ended up being the body of Grant Parkford.

I let her enjoy that moment…the moment of getting one over on me. But I couldn't let her enjoy the moment too long….I mean I am the Sheriff…I am charged with playing the tricks on the deputies…not vice versa. So she did not get to take her day off…and had to listen to me impress her with my local knowledge and withstand my teasing her about her lack of it. Although, she did speak the truth that day…she does have a great deal of experience in law enforcement. I would never admit it to her, but she is over qualified for the position of my Under-Sheriff in Absaroka County, Wyoming…and she is quickly gaining the local knowledge that she once lacked. Vic will be a good Sheriff...and she may get her shot sooner than anyone realizes. I feel a bit of guilt at that thought...of Vic taking over for me under questionable circumstances...because the previous Sheriff murdered a man or at least attempted to murder a man.

When I first hired Vic I instantly liked her...I thought she was brash in the best sense of the word, intelligent and fair...someone that would make a good successor to my job one day. At first I thought we were opposites, and in some ways we are. But as I got to know her, I found we had more in common than one would think for two people born in different generations. Back then I needed a reason to get up in the morning and Vic gave me that reason. I was drawn to her from the beginning and instantly felt this connection to her…a connection that both soothed and worried me…but soon I couldn't go a day without experiencing it…I was addicted to it before I even knew it. The thought of losing that connection brings me out of my reverie. For the first time since I started this journey towards vengeance, I see the scenery around me. It's like waking from a vivid dream…at first you don't know what is real and what is the dream…and then like a puzzle it snaps into place….a moment of clarity...and the picture takes shape before your eyes. I've tried to deny it….tried to hide it…tried to lie about it...but the pull is too strong for me to deny. I love Vic...I love her in every way possible...and the thought of not feeling that connection again burns deep down in my belly. With that simple, but loaded self-confession, I pull the "Bullet" to the side of the road and turn off the ignition and sit there staring at the road ahead of me trying to catch my breath and hold my tears in check. I fail miserably at both and this is the second time today that tears have fallen from eyes.

I open the door to "Bullet", jump from the truck and lean against the door as it slams shut…I look around me in a panic…for something…I see a stand of trees and then I spot the game trail…and without reason…I begin to walk towards it and then on it…searching…searching for my path. As I walk along the trail, my breathing begins to slow and my tears begin to dry on my face. For the first time today, I am listening to the world around me. I can hear the wind blowing through the trees…branches swaying and creaking against each other…one of nature's most beautiful melodies. I take a deep breath and let it out and feel the peacefulness wash over me…waking me even further. I feel the sun's warmth on my skin….its rays seeping through the opening in the thinning trees above…the trail opens into a meadow and I stand before it feeling the full strength of the wind blowing through it. Martha….she's still here…she is with me…always.

I close my eyes and let the wind envelop me in her warm embrace. I speak to her, "Martha…you are still keeping me in line after all of these years…" I shake my head at the long-running joke between us. "I wanted to avenge you sweetheart…thinking that it would make things right….that this ache in my heart would finally go away…" I drop my head in defeat and close my eyes, "but I can't do it…not this way….I need to do it right for you...for Cady...for Vic...for my life. Jacob Knighthorse deserves to die for what he did our family, but let a jury of his peers judge him and hopefully execute him." I raise my head and affirm my statement with a quick but firm nod of my head. I remove my hat and rest it against my thigh before continuing, "I will always love you sweetheart….but I have to move on with my life…" I smile and shake my head at that statement, "hell…I know that is what you told me before you died…and that is what you have been trying to tell me all this time…but you know how thick-headed I can be…." Once again, I stare out at the meadow and speak to the wind before me, "A man is lucky if he gets one chance at happiness in life…and I feel like I have been given a second chance…there's someone…Vic…and…I love her." The truthfulness of those words….those words that I have now spoken twice in one day…makes me smile and I close my eyes and chuckle at my acknowledgement, "Thank you sweetheart….for everything…just for everything."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Spark that Ignites Flight

I slam the door of my truck closed and turn the ignition to begin my search for Walt then realize that in my haste, I did not check in with Ruby before leaving the station. I reach for my phone and call Ruby and thankfully she picks up on the first ring, "Vic is there anything wrong…Cady called me and mentioned that she couldn't find Walter…" I take a deep breath and respond, "Hi Ruby…no no…there isn't anything wrong…you know Walt…he would rather chase some lead then go to a party." I swallow the breath and then proceed "but you know I thought I would still go out to check on him…make sure he is staying out of trouble..." I wait for her response, hoping she doesn't question me further and thankfully she doesn't, "Sure Vic…just check-in with me as soon as meet up with our wandering Sheriff." I closed my eyes thankful for Ruby's perpetual sweetness, "Thanks Ruby…I will check-in with you as soon as I corral him." I ended the call and laid the phone next to me in the cab and sped towards the one place I thought Walt could be…his cabin.

Boy….the last time I was in Walt's cabin…was interesting…fucking embarrassing more like it. First, that day I had to admit to Walt that I had initially lied to him about why I left Philadelphia, then I had to admit to him that Ed Gorski was stalking me, and finally and the most humiliating, I had to admit to him that I was scared…basically that I couldn't handle my shit. When he looked at me with those intensely blue eyes and said I would be staying at his cabin….well…there was no way I was going to turn him down…heck I didn't want to. I usually pride myself on being an independent modern woman…the kind of woman that doesn't need a man to take care of her…to tell her what to do…but Walt Longmire seemed to be the exception to that rule. The hold the man had on me unnerved me, but turned me on at the same time. I really didn't think it was possible. I just remember being at his cabin, he was stoking the fire and summarizing the case of the "gross dismembered finger" as I like to call it. I was really uncomfortable in his cabin, not because I didn't want to be there, but because I did want to be there…with him. I worked hard to hide that part of myself from him…I kept my distance from him…tried to minimize the conversation…dressed in the most unattractive, albeit most comfortable, sleepwear that I owned. I almost made it too…then the shit-storm that is Lizzie Ambrose knocked on Walt's door and she brought the uncomfortable meter up to new and exceedingly high levels. At first, I was pissed at her for her accusations against me…and towards Walt…I was just all-round pissed off. Then she said something to Walt, she said "...I thought there was a part of you set aside for me…but there's not…because you are saving it for her." And even though Walt denied it that night…there was a spark of something I saw in his eyes…that I couldn't deny…it froze me in my tracks, the silence that Lizzie left in her wake was the only obstacle between us. Thankfully, I was able to break the moment by turning to shut the door, and Walt thankfully turned to go back into his bedroom finish his shower. I continued making my bed on his couch...readying myself for a sleepless night…of thoughts…a married woman shouldn't think about…especially about her boss.

My thoughts were broken by a familiar vehicle parked on the side of the road in front of me….it was Walt's Bronco. The feeling of relief of finding him soon changed to panic, when I noticed that the vehicle was empty. I parked my truck on the opposite side of the road and quickly exited the vehicle searching for any sign of him. As I reached the Bronco, I peered inside the window and noticed the arsenal he had inside the cab….my panic had now doubled…and the dread was starting to set in. I closed my eyes trying to settle my thoughts…knowing I needed to be clear-headed to deal with the situation before me. "Come on Walt…where the hell are you…and what the hell are you doing….it better not be what I think it is…." I searched the area around me and something caught my eye…it was a game trail in the stand of trees. Instinctively, I started walking towards the trail and on its path towards….hopefully to Walt. "Walt…Walt…where are you…" The dread flowing within got the better of me and my pace quickened to a jog…then to a run…I saw an opening through the trees and sprinted towards it…my heart beating in my ears and vision tunneling towards the light ahead of me….and then I saw him. Relief flooded through me as bent over placing me hands on my knees…trying to catch my breath. I looked up at him…with a sudden flash of anger, "Walt….what the hell..." He turned towards me startled by my voice, and then I saw the raw emotions emitting from those deep blue eyes of his that the anger melted away. My eyes were locked with his…I couldn't look away…not even if I wanted to. I started walking towards him…bridging the silence between us with physical closeness. I reached out to him and placed my hand on his arm and finally spoke, "Walt…" My voice caught at the sight of his face….he had been crying. The thought of him crying broke something inside me and tears began to form in my own eyes…his reasons for being out here...for the small arsenal in his car...fading into insignificance. Instinctively, I bring my other hand to his face, caressing the trail of his dried tears and then I feel myself moving forward and up to him…my eyes never leaving his…I hover a breath away from him, stealing a glance towards those wonderous lips...lips I had to kiss. I look up at him then, his eye are now shaded with passion and my own spark quickly ignites as he reaches out and brings my hips to his. As with everything in our partnership, we meet each other half way and his lips are surprising soft as we begin our dance. He momentarily breaks our kiss and whispers my name as his hand caresses my face and brings his lips to mine. We begin to deepen the kiss...our tongues meeting in an electric dance...I feel him crushing me to him...but I still can't get close enough. I snake my arms inside his jacket and around him...grabbing his shirt to pull him closer. I feel my feet leaving the ground...he is lifting me up to him...into him...I smile at the thought. The smile doesn't last long...as I hear and feel the familiar ring of my phone in my jacket pocket. Our spell broken, I answer the phone and put it on speaker so we can both hear Ruby's voice, "Vic...I received a call from the Connolly ranch...there's been a shooting..."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Well...I though I should write another chapter with Walt's perspective on the kiss. The next chapters will cover the Connally case and I think I will be changing perspectives to "All Knowing".

Chapter 5: Burning from Within

I open my eyes and look upon the meadow before me, the Wind blowing across the barley grass like waves crashing against the shore….an echoing roar vibrating against all in its wake. The Wind encases me in its power, but it doesn't scare me, it brings me peace…the kind of peace one gets from witnessing the spirit of Mother Earth…and acknowledging that Martha's soul is part of that same spirit world….she is with the evergreen trees skirting at the edge of the rolling meadows.

I turn my head suddenly, sensing the movement before I see it…a dark figure in my peripheral. I see the Great Horned Owl, its glowing orange eyes staring at me with such intensity that it unnerves me. Most people around here believe Owls are the harbingers of death….so hearing its hoot or seeing its stare upon you….was in essence a death warning. However, Athena, the Goddess of Wisdom, had a companion Owl on her shoulder, which revealed unseen truths to her. The Owl had the innate gift of lighting up Athena's blindside, empowering her to see and speak the whole truth…basically the Michael Oher of the Mythological world. I chuckle at being able to relate Greek Mythology to football.

I always felt this Owl held Martha's spirit within it...that she was guiding me to see unseen truths….and in some cases this meant unseen dangers. Like today, she forced me to recognize the consequences of my plan to murder Jacob Knighthorse…to realize that the effects would hurt so many more people than just me. Still…there will be dangers in bringing Knighthorse to justice and I need to make sure I have the entire truth before arresting him. My first truth in this case…is that I can't do it alone…I need Vic to help me...need her to balance me…well…I just really need her in every way. I let out a small laugh and the air rushes from me, "wooh", catching my breath at the thought of her and all the wonderful possibilities I could have with her…that I really can't envision my life without her now.

Suddenly, the Owl leaps from its perch with a powerful flap of its wings and begins its flight across the meadow…momentarily breaking my connection to the spiritual world. As I awaken from my thoughts, I hear a sound from behind me and the familiar voice calling my name and I wonder if I am still walking in my vision quest. I turn to see her…it really is Vic…and she looks concerned with flames of pissed off lapping from those beautiful gold-flecked eyes. I am captivated by her gaze and the kaleidoscope of emotions playing out in those depths…those eyes….are mirrors to her soul...telling me she loves me. The realization shakes me to my core…and then…she is in front me….she is touching my arm and whispering my name…the heat of the moment awakens something in me that has been trying to break free for her. Then she begins caressing my face with her fingers…tracing the tracks of my tears….her eyes are now holding those same tears. I feel her moving forward and upward to me…and then….I let go…I let my love for her free…and begin my descent to her…meeting her half way...drawing her body to mine. Her lips are so soft and warm…my body begin to tingle as I caress her lips with my own…I want to lose myself in her, but I break the kiss for a moment. I look into her eyes and whisper her name….I raise my hand to touch her…stroking her cheek with the back of my hand. I want her to know the love I hold for her…and only her…I tell her with my eyes and with my touch. Then suddenly the whispering touches aren't enough and my need for her overwhelms me as I wrap my arm around her lower back and bring her closer to me. Our lips begin their dance again and we deepen the kiss…I can feel the electricity shooting between us as our tongues duel for position. My fingers stroke her cheek once more before raking through her hair and cupping the back of head….my body innately trying to maintain contact with her…bring her to me…into me. I feel her arms reaching around me...grabbing for me...the heat of her hands burning me with her passion. I move my own hand massaging the back of her neck and sliding it down her spine to the base of her back. I pull her to me even more tightly than before...bringing her up to me…wanting to make contact with her in that primal way…needing that physical connection. My heart begins to pound in my ears…my body is humming with the contact…but then I hear a sound…a ringing…and at that moment I realize why I don't like cell phones. Sometimes…you just don't want to be found. Vic breaks the contact with me first and answers the phone. Realizing it is from Ruby, she puts it on speaker so both of us can be privy to the conversation, "Vic…I received a call from the Connolly ranch…there's been a shooting…"


End file.
